The present invention pertains to a device and a method for flushing a body cavity with a wash solution, and withdrawing the solution along with particulate matter from the body cavity so that the particulate matter can be examined.
Numerous prior art devices are known for flushing body cavities. U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,226 to Rosen, for example, discloses a urinary bladder irrigation-evacuator for introducing a fluid into a urinary bladder and thereafter withdrawing the fluid and particulate matter. The particulate matter is deposited in a collecting receptacle while the fluid is filtered and recirculated to the bladder. With the Rosen device, all particulate matter which is deposited is collected in the receptacle. This is disadvantageous where there are relatively great quantities of particulate matter in the body cavity, as when the gastro-intestinal tract is being examined. In such instances, the large amounts of undesired particulate matter, such as stool, make it more difficult upon examination of the particulate matter to locate and examine the body tissue which is collected. Where the larger particulate matter is stool, it can also contaminate the tissue cells which are to be examined.